


Dla dobra Mandalory

by kruk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sith!Obi-Wan, agresywny seks??, anakin & padme jako cesarska rodzina i obi-wan jako najbliższy doradca imperatora, chyba tak to można ująć, poniekąd, sithowie rządzą galaktyką, wulgarny język, związek satine i obi-wan wcale nie jest łatwy w tych czasach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Z całego nowo powstałego Imperium, Satine najbardziej nienawidziła wizyt najwierniejszego doradcy cesarza. Mężczyzna ten miał twarz jej ukochanego, mówił jego głosem, poruszał się z jego gracją, lecz nie był to rycerz Jedi którego za młodu pokochała z całego serca. Ten nowy Obi-Wan Kenobi był pełen sarkazmu ukrytego pod miękką, grzeczną otoczką słów, dużo ostrzejszego niż cynizm żołnierza, o który go posądzała parę lat wcześniej. Jego oczy lśniły chorą żółcią i niebezpieczną czerwienią - wyglądały jak złoto oblane krwią,  przypominały zagniewane lub pełen pasji spojrzenie cesarza. Na samą myśl o tym drżała, ze strachu, gniewu…. może i zazdrości.





	Dla dobra Mandalory

**Author's Note:**

> AU, w którym Vader!Anakin przejął władzę nad galaktyką, Padme rządzi u jego boku, a Sith!Obi-Wan jest wiernym doradcą. Satine zaś robi co może, aby Mandalora nie ucierpiała. I radzi sobie z tym jak tylko może.
> 
> Tekst napisany dla znajomej.

Satine lubiła wizyty cesarzowej. Choć Padme Amidala zmieniła się pod wieloma względami, ilekroć spojrzała w jej brązowe, piękne oczy, widziała w nich dobroć i hart ducha, który urzekł ją przed laty. Nawet jeśli musiała klęknąć przed drugą kobietą na oczach wszystkich mieszkańców, oddać hołd nowym władcom galaktyki, była to mała cena za bezpieczeństwo Mandalory. Cesarzowa zawsze uśmiechała się do niej ciepło i podawała dłoń, by pomóc powstać i obie kobiety stawały się sobie równe, w statusie i zaangażowaniu na rzecz pokoju. A przynajmniej Satine gorąco wierzyła w sens gestu, usilnie nie myśląc o potędzę słowa cesarzowej ani co stałoby się z nią i jej rodakami, jeśli Padme Amidala kiedyś uzna ich za zbytecznych. Jedno słowo, a Mandalora, księżna Kryze, straci wszystko; wolność, godność, życie.

 

_ (Padme była matką teraz. I jak na matkę przystało, emanowała dobrocią i miłością, śmiała się szczerze i dzieliła opowieściami o swoich dzieciach. Satine nigdy nie ciągnęło do posiadania własnych potomków, lecz ochoczo słuchała i wręcz dała się uwieść temu bezbrzeżnemu uczuciu szczęścia. Szczęśliwa cesarzowa była gwarancją bezpieczeństwa Mandalory, Satine nie zamierzała o tym zapomnieć nigdy) _

 

Wizyty cesarza nie dało się przewidzieć - pojawiał się bez ostrzeżenia i tak samo szybko ruszał w dalszą drogę. Nie miał czasu ani cierpliwości dla dworskich uprzejmości i kokieterii, zawsze w ruchu, zawsze na wojnie. Satine pamiętała go z czasów niedawnych Wojen Klonów. Wtedy był dla niej obcym generałem, który z nieznanych jej powodów wolał towarzystwo klonów niż wpływowych polityków, a który był gotów zabić by zapewnić innym bezpieczeństwo. Bardziej znała go z wojennych opowieści o jego męstwie i odwadze - z tych minionych lat i obecnych, gdy na czele swoich legionów eliminował niewolnictwo z mroczną determinacją. Cesarz był człowiekiem, lecz w jego krwi kryła się nieograniczona potęga - jego oczy to lśniły czystym, zimnym błękitem, to płonęły złoto-czerwonym ogniem a ona mogła tylko kłaniać się i klękać i modlić, by ten gniew, ta siła, nie obróciła się przeciw niej.

 

_ (Nienawidziła go z jaką łatwością podporządkował sobie Mandaloriańskich wojowników. Jak chętnie ci go słuchali. Że zmusił ją do uznania ich tradycji, że nie mogła ich ukarać za ideologię, która przyniosła Mandalorze tyle cierpienia. Pre przegrał pojedynek o władzę, lecz cesarz go oszczędził i uczynił swoimi człowiekiem. Satine zawsze widziała czający się uśmieszek w kącikach ust Vizsli i kpinę w oczach własnej siostry, ilekroć oddawała hołd wojownikowi pokroju cesarza. Dobro planety i jej narodu było ważniejsze niż duma, powtarzała sobie uparcie, lecz nawet to nie zagłuszyło jej gniewu na imperatora, zdrajców, siebie samą) _

 

Z całego nowo powstałego Imperium, Satine najbardziej nienawidziła wizyt najwierniejszego doradcy cesarza. Mężczyzna ten miał twarz jej ukochanego, mówił jego głosem, poruszał się z jego gracją, lecz nie był to rycerz Jedi którego za młodu pokochała z całego serca. Ten nowy Obi-Wan Kenobi był pełen sarkazmu ukrytego pod miękką, grzeczną otoczką słów, dużo ostrzejszego niż cynizm żołnierza, o który go posądzała parę lat wcześniej. Jego oczy lśniły chorą żółcią i niebezpieczną czerwienią - wyglądały jak złoto oblane krwią,  przypominały zagniewane lub pełen pasji spojrzenie cesarza. Na samą myśl o tym drżała, ze strachu, gniewu…. może i zazdrości.

 

Tak jak cesarz, przychodził bez ostrzeżenia i znikał nim nastał nowy świt, wieczny cień swego władcy… a może nie władcy, może kogoś bardziej bliższego i dużo ważniejszego, Satine mogła tylko snuć domysły kim byli dla siebie, on i imperator, Jedi, zdrajcy Republiki, których władza nie miała końca. Satine nienawidziła jego wizyt, bo niosły ze sobą za dużo bolesnych wspomnień, za wiele straconych nadziei.

 

_ (Nienawidziła go za zdradę Republiki i pokoju, za zdradę samego siebie, a jednocześnie pożądała - z desperacją całowała go, ilekroć byli sam na sam, ilekroć jego szorstki dłonie znalazły sposób by wtargnąć w połacie jej drogich szat, gdy zaciskały się na jej piersiach, paznokciami znaczyły brzuch, biodra, delektowały się delikatnością łona. Gdy byli tylko oni sami, otoczeni smętną ciemnością nocy i nienaturalną ciszą, Satine zamykała oczy i na moment wszystko było tak, jak powinno. Ona w objęciach ukochanego, złączeni czymś więcej niż pieszczotą… Ale kiedy znów spojrzała na swojego-obcego kochanka, kiedy jej pełen pasji wzrok napotykał smutną szaro-niebieską toń, coś się w niej łamało za każdym razem tak samo boleśnie. Jej serce i umiłowanie pokoju. _

 

_ Nienawidziła przemocy, pogardzała nią. _

 

_ A jednak za każdym razem uderzała w policzek Obi-Wana,, biła z pięści w twarz i szerokie ramiona, kopała, byleby ta smutna toń znów rozgorzała wściekłym płomieniem, by złoto oblane krwią na nowo czyniło go obcym człowiekiem.  _

 

_ Nie chciała by patrzył na nią z nostalgią, lecz bez miłości. Nie chciała być nagrodą pocieszenia, zwykłym sposobem na zapomnienie, na zanurzenie się w jakieś nadal dla niego niezrozumiałej potrzebie, gdy to co pożądał, kogo pożądał, było poza jego zasięgiem. Może na zawsze, może tylko na tą chwilę, może to wszystko co istniało między nim a cesarzem było dużo bardziej skomplikowane niż sądziła.  _

 

_ Liczyło się tylko to, że w szaro-niebieskiej toni kryła się miłość ale ani krzta nie była przeznaczona dla niej. Więc biła i prowokowała, byleby tylko zetrzeć tą toń w proch, zniszczyć w płomieniu nowej pasji, ambicji i gniewu. _

 

_ Kenobi - Sith, nie Jedi,  _ **_Sith_ ** _ \- emanował szałem emocji, który obezwładniał kobiecy umysł, rozbierał z myśli. Czuła jak niewidzialna siła rzuca nią o ścianę, łoże, na podłogę. Szorstkie dłonie nie snuły się pod bogatymi szatami, a rozszarpywały je, obnażając spragnione ciało. Wykręcały jej ramiona na plecy i zmuszały by padła na kolana, odwróciła się do niego, czyniły bezbronną i zdaną na sithowską łaskę. _

 

_ Sith, nie Jedi,  _ **_Sith_ ** _ wchodził w nią bez ostrzeżenia, głęboko, do ostatniego milimetra i pieprzył z niebezpiecznym pomrukiem szukającej ulgi bestii. Czuła na sobie jego oddech, czuła w sobie drgającą męskość, która wchodziła w nią  coraz głębiej z każdym ruchem bioder. Brał ją godzinami, czy to była jego męska stamina, czy Moc, nie wiedziała - dziękowała za każdą minutę razem i z osobna; kiedy nie widziała smutnej toni, wszystko zdawało się być na właściwym miejscu. Ona i on, kochankowie spóźnieni o dekady. _

 

_ I byli nimi, póki trwała smętna, zimna noc, nim ukochany nie wypełnił jej swoim nasieniem, nie pocałował odsłonięte ramię na pożegnanie i nie odszedł za swym władcą, przyjacielem, nieosiągalnym kochankiem. _

 

_ Nienawidziła go za zdradę Republiki i Zakonu Jedi, za odrzucenie własnych przekonań. Nienawidziła go, że to nie ją kocha, a jednocześnie śniła o nim każdej samotnej nocy, tęskniła, miała nadzieję, że niebawem powróci. Nienawidziła i bała się, że w końcu cesarz ich rozdzieli na dobre. _

 

_ Nie mówiła o swym strachu nikomu. To co się liczyło, to fakt, że Mandalora zawsze była sowicie wspierana przez cesarską rodzinę. Ilekroć posiadł ją zaufany cesarza, następnego dnia jej pobratymcy cieszyli się nowym dopływem cennych dóbr. Dla nich był to dar, dla niej gest pojednania) _

 

Cesarz przychodził i odchodził bez ostrzeżenia. Czasami sam, czasami w towarzystwie klonów o twarzy Jango Fetta. Satine nie znosiła ich widoku tak samo jak kształtu pancerza noszonego przez Vizslę i jej siostrę.

 

Kiedy cesarz przybył na Mandalorę, z daleka widziała, że miał podły nastrój. Jego złoto-czerwone oczy iskrzyły gniewnie, lecz wokół niego zdawała się roztaczać zimna, przenikliwa ciemność. Nawet przywódcy Straży Śmierci i sklonowanych oddziałów byli przerażeni jego gniewem. Satine wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując uspokoić skołatane nerwy.

 

Cesarz zamierzał coś powiedzieć - i wtedy spojrzał na nią, w sposób którego nie umiała określić Jakby przeszył ją na wylot, rozdarł i złożył na nowo, a jednocześnie widział po raz pierwszy.

 

Na chwilę cały świat zamarł.

 

A potem mężczyzna roześmiał się, a jego oczy były jak najczystsze niebo.

 

Satine nie miała pojęcia co się stało, co takiego w niej zobaczył. A może zwyczajnie odczytał jej zdradzieckie myśli o Obi-Wanie, może zrozumiał, czemu Mandalora tak sowicie jest wspierana przez niego, czemu chowa w sercu nienawiść i zazdrość wobec niego.

 

Cesarz oczywiście nie wyjawił jej sekretu. Kiedy stała ramię w ramię z Pre i razem patrzyli jak odchodzi w dużo lepszym nastroju, na moment czuła się jak u boku przyjaciela. Ilekroć Jedi (Sithowie, upomniała się,  _ Sithowie _ ) robili coś niezrozumiałego, Vizsla tylko wzruszał ramionami i wracał do swych obowiązków bez słowa. Czasami żałowała, że nie potrafi być tak obojętna jak on.

 

_ (Nienawidziła Vizsli, lecz służyli razem jednemu panu.  _

 

_ Kiedy leżała samotnie w swoim łożu, nie raz zastanawiała się, czy tak jak ona służyła Kenobiemu, tak i on służył ciałem cesarzowi? Czasami próbowała sobie to wyobrazić - zamykała oczy, a jej delikatne dłonie same sunęły ku rozpalonemu łonu. Wyobrażała go sobie na kolanach, z ustami pełnymi obcej męskości, z dłonią w czarnej rękawicy wplecioną w jasne włosy. Czy podobało mu się? Czy żałował wiary w prawo silniejszego?  _

 

_ Jej palce to wchodziły w mokre łono pojedynczo, to kilka naraz. Ale nie przynosiły satysfakcji. Brakowało jej pełności męskiego członka, agresji z jaką ją pieprzył, brał od tyłu, wypełniał, znaczył, czynił własnością. _

 

_ Vizsla nie wydawał się być uzależniony od cesarza tak jak ona była od silnych dłoni ukochanego, od jego sarkazmu, ostrej gładkości, od rżnięcia do nieprzytomności.  _

 

_ Nienawidziła Vizsli, bo wyszedł na swoje, a ona utraciła jakąś część siebie bezpowrotnie) _

 

 

Dwa tygodnie po spotkaniu z cesarzem, dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży.


End file.
